


Royal Rules & Regulations

by Anonymous



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Life, Established Relationship, Gyrus is Queen Amelia's Son, Maria is Gyrus' Eldest Sibling, Multi, Multiple Names for Gyrus Used, Mute Sylvia, No Beta, Past child abduction, Reluctant Prince - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Step-mom Tori, Strained Relationships, Tori is the Queen's Consort, modern au?, royal family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being a member of the Royal Family has already been ruined for Gyrus from the very start and this special event is certainly not helping.In which the current Royal Family is surprisingly pretty messed up.
Relationships: Amelia/Tori Grieve, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Dies Solis (I)

**Author's Note:**

> This will have some different languages in it, big phrases will have a translation right next to it for an easier read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini translation guide:
> 
> Abba - Korean for dad  
> Mi hijo - my son  
> Jefe - boss (used jokingly)  
> tarea- homework  
> Te quiero mucho - A familial version of 'I love you a lot'

_Never open the door for anyone but me._

That was the most prominent rule under his father's roof, it was constantly repeated and drilled into his head when he was younger. This rule was so important that sometimes his dad would pretend to be a stranger to test Gyrus just to be sure because his father knew that most of the time children wouldn’t listen unless there were consequences involved.

Gyrus remembered abhorring being isolated, so he made it a point to never _ever_ break the first rule.

He remembered running into the living room that wedding day, he was about nine maybe... ten at the time? That age where he would be jumping up and down for things he would now consider trivial. The age where children idolized adults and wished to be one because they could do no wrong. 

_Follow the rules they set in place because it’s there for your own safety and protection._

“Abba! Look, the Queen and her girlfriend are getting married today!” He said, eyes locked onto the screen. Of course, he never really took interest in the royal family before all of this. It was natural to watch the marriage happen when it was the huge talk around school, mostly among the girls, but he was interested regardless. He’d never been to a wedding before so naturally it peaked his ever growing curiosity, a trait of his that his father disliked but tolerated to an extent.

Being a royal, well that was a fantasy to some, that privilege of security, money, and fame right from birth. It was unachievable, he knew that already, but that’s why many others liked to imagine that they had such things. It was nice to feel and pretend as if he was a part of something as special as a royal wedding.

His father looked over at him, face unamused as he cleaned the table with a wet rag, “Si si, I'm watching. Mi hijo stay away from el television. You’ll hurt your eyes y no tengo dinero para lentes. (And I don’t have money for glasses.)”

“Oh, sorry…” Gyrus took a step back listening to his father. He watched as the Queen walked down the aisle and Gyrus felt his heart warm up at the sight. He turned back to his father, “Abba, do you think that maybe one day I’ll be a royal?”

His father stopped to glance at the boy and, used to the nonsensical thoughts of his child, quirked a brow with a smile on his face, “What makes you say that hm?”

“Well, my normal hair is just like the Queen’s hair!” He pointed out, pulling at a strand from his small developing bangs to look at his black dyed hair and then excitedly said, “maybe I’m a royal too!” 

“It’s better if you aren’t one.” Gyrus turned to his dad in confusion. His father walked over to him and crouched down to look at him directly, a little too cold. Gyrus would be lying if he said it didn’t worry him a little, “Royals don’t earn their place, they are born into it without working, without real hardships or problems.

“You have to work hard and earn with merit Russ. You cannot just get and want everything like royals do, you will end up greedy and selfish and end up hurting those who you are supposed to protect,” His dad smiled at him softly as he patted Gyrus on the head, “Mi hijo you are much better than that, you have to do things and make sacrifices, suffer consequences and learn from your mistakes. That's something a royal could never hope to understand.”

Gyrus understood a little bit of that, he guessed. It did seem unfair how some people get to live in luxury without having to work for it. Just like how he would sometimes get upset that he worked really hard on a project at school just for someone else who barely put in effort to receive the same score as him.

“I guess…” Gyrus said before pouting at his dad, “but it would still be nice to be a royal because then I can use that power for good and help others around me.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter you’re already un rey in my eyes since you already do those things anyway. You’re perfect the way you are,” His father said proudly. His dad laughed at Gyrus' lit up expression as he put on a coat, “Maybe you can marry into the family, huh? Wouldn’t that be funny?”

Gyrus frowned, _how would that be funny?_

“Yeah! As soon as I become a royal I’ll make sure you’re never sad ever again! And- and that you never have to work so hard, so you can spend more time with me!” Gyrus smiled and for a second he saw his father's smile falter before he ruffled Gyrus’ black hair.

“Jajaja, I’ll take your word for it jefe,” His dad joked, encouraging Gyrus’ imaginations, “I'm very much looking forward to that…and guess what? You can start by doing your tarea and study hard to keep your grades up while I'm at work.”

Gyrus groaned frowning at his father, “Can I do it later? The Queen is getting married.” 

His dad looked down at him sternly before caving at his son’s pouting, “Fine, pero after that it’s-“

“Homework first, I know…” Gyrus droned, turning his attention to the TV again. He looked back to see that his father was already at the front door of the apartment.

“Te quiero mucho, Russ,” his father said when he was about to shut the door, “Be careful not to open the door for anyone but me!”

Gyrus focused in on the TV hummed and absentmindedly returned the phrase, “Okay, love you too!”

The door slammed shut and Gyrus watched the wedding before getting bored and continuing on with his day.

After that, the topic of the royal wedding, just like everything else that becomes a trend faded into obscurity from everyone’s mind. And Gyrus’ thoughts about being a royal? Was exactly as his father suspected it to be, a small delusion from an ever imaginative child who knew no better as Gyrus never showed any interest or mentioned the thought again.


	2. Sunday (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family has so many rules that it surprised me. Don't be surprised that people talk formally to royalty.
> 
> Also, I took the liberty of making Amelia have prerogative powers because I’m biased. This means the sovereign is at the head of the government/kingdoms.

_Sunday_

This morning she would finally get information. She hadn’t told Tori yet but she will today. She had woken up at 8:30 just like she does morning, after her usual breakfast and dress up, she was out of her room by 10.

The palace was busier than usual. Which didn’t surprise the Queen considering the circumstances of this week. She should have been helping arrange the decor and meeting up with the soon to be married couple to oversee the planning, but a thought kept nagging at her mind as she adjusted her pink fascinator.

While she was deep in thought, the staff members avoided her every time she entered a new section of the corridor making a path for the Queen. Whenever they saw colorful pink monotone clothing they always stood up straighter than usual to bow their heads slightly or give a small curtsy, a ‘good morning’ of sorts. None dared to initiate a conversation to her or look at her directly in the eyes as she navigated through her home. She never minded, it was common for many to be awfully nervous around her presence.

Amelia walked out into the garden and upon this, she took note of how unusual sunny the weather was today. She was grateful for the rarity, it never was this sunny north of the Central Continent. 

_A sign, surely._

The Queen scanned the vivid garden where only a few early gardeners were tending to the vegetation. Amelia casually walked to the area where the roses laid, her favorite flower, and the symbol of her nation. And maybe possibly a symbol of her love as well. Amelia smiled at the thought as she put down her purse on the grass and pulled off the white glove on her left hand to touch the petals of a random rose. She decided that this rose would suffice, bringing her hand to its stem to _rip_ it right out of its bush. Of course, the pain from the thorns was there but it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. 

_Disappointing really..._

The Queen picked her purse up and stood back up to look around and made eye contact with a gardener with a very concerned look who seemed as if they saw the whole thing. The gardener, realizing he made direct eye contact with the Queen, froze wide-eyed. The sudden realization and the dreadful look on his face made the Queen laugh.

_Never converse with a royal unless they initiate the conversation so that they control the exchange._

“Forgive me for laughing, good morning,” The Queen greeted and the gardener stuttered before bowing his head a little bit too hard. Amelia found it endearing, “What is your name sir?”

“My name? Uh, my name is Vince,” He answered, “O-or Vincent if you want…”

“Well, Vincent, may I ask a favor of you?” Amelia asked, “It’s a simple favor, really.”

“Of course your Majesty, what is it that you need?”

“Could you please fetch me, my wife? She should be around close by, she’s never that far away from me,” Amelia said, digging her nails into the flower stem forcefully plucking off a thorn, “And bring me, my advisor, as well. In that order, if you may.”

“Your Majesty, do you want me to bring someone to help the cut in your hand too?” Vince asked, staring weirdly at what she was doing with the flower.

“No, I will be fine,” Amelia shifted her purse to her right hand* which made Vince pause, “Thank you for the concern.”

Vincent nodded and waited for the Queen to turn her back to him so that he could leave. The Queen turned her attention back to removing the thorns which allowed Vincent to search for Tori first and then her advisor.

_Never ever turn your back on the Queen. She is the one who ends the conversation._

By the time Tori came to her the thorns were gone and her hand was hidden with a glove again.

Amelia gasped at Tori when she came nearby.

“What? What happened?” Tori asked a hint of worry in her tone.

“My goodness,” Amelia dropped the shocked act for a smile, “Nothing! You just never fail to stun me with all your beauty, Victoria.”

Tori sputtered as Amelia walked closer to lift Tori’s chin up and securely place the rose devoid of thorns right behind her ear. Amelia could see the tint of red in her wife’s cheeks, “Is that all ye called me here for?”

“Of course not, no!” Amelia laughed and she reached for both Tori’s hands the minimal display of affection she could give out in the garden, “I’d like your opinion on something darling...”

Tori showed interest and Amelia looked longingly at the other half of the garden.

“I’ve been thinking of inviting Epsilon…” Amelia said and Tori’s soften at the mention of the prince, “Hopefully, his sister doesn’t mind me inviting him to the wedding.”

“Should I call Maria then?” Tori looked at her hesitantly, “I don’t think there is time to invite and plan for that…”

“That’s why I decided to take the quicker route,” Amelia grinned, ” _not_ calling Maria and visiting him myself.”

Tori blinked, “What?”

“Would you believe me if I found a little clue to his location?” The Queen gave an excited smile. Tori was about to ask more questions on _how_ when Amelia caught sight of someone running towards them, “Ah, there he is.” 

Tori turned to who she was talking about when she immediately frowned. Alastair stopped to heave and catch his breath before looking up at the royals. Tori narrowed her eyes at him and the folder he was holding.

“Oh, my apologies! Ahem-” He said before giving a small bow of his head at the monarchs, “Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness.”

“Can I ask why he is here?” Tori grit her teeth and Alastair hummed gleefully.

“I found out he helped with the name change Tori,” Amelia said and Tori took no time in turning to the man with intent to harm. Amelia held her back by not letting her hands go, but it didn't look like she wanted to hold her back fully.

“Your highness, in my defense the prince was very persistent in his little escapade!“ Alastair backed up laughing awkwardly under Tori’s burning stare, “It was quite admirable! And I would never disobey a direct order from a possible successor!”

“He confessed Epsilon’s current name a few months ago,” Amelia came forward and held a hand out for the folder, “I hired a private investigator and Alastair was _kind_ enough to give them the name.”

_With the threat of capital punishment of course._

Tori looked surprised at the mention of a private investigator.

“Your Majesty, _if_ I may,” Alastair sighed as he handed over the folder to the Queen while Tori glowered at him, “If he didn’t want you to know where he went, shouldn’t you respect your son’s want for privacy?”

“Don’t worry I will,” Amelia declared as she opened the folder containing all the information, “That’s why I will head west without reporting my departure to parliament.”

…

“WHAT!?” “Wah?” The Queen hummed nonchalantly as she blocked out all the reasons why that was an extremely terrible idea from both her advisor and her wife. It was quite the scene to see Alastair and Tori agree on something for once, but it wouldn't change what she was about to do. She was going to see her son again whether they liked it or not and maybe possibly bring him home.

“‘Gyrus Axelei’ My, what a creative name, don't you think Tori?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes. I choose Axelei instead of Axalei, it looks more pleasing to my eyes.**  
>  *When the Queen of England moves her purse from the left side to the right it means she wants the conversation to end. Usually this is with someone else coming to interrupt the conversation instead of the Queen ending it herself so that the exchange ends politely. Vince is apart of the staff so he knows the signal.


	3. Monday (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to compensate for the fact that I haven't updated in a while.
> 
> Amelia’s official royal title is not the same as the real Queen’s.
> 
> Basic Russian is used here:  
> Черта? - The hell?  
> Доброе утро - Good morning  
> Нет - No  
> Да - Yes

_Monday 7:42 AM_

The phone showed the time and day in white digital characters and serving its purpose for the time being Gyrus returned it to its former spot on his designated nightstand. 

From what he could tell it seemed as though it just rained while they were asleep. Through the cracks of the lightweight window curtains, the sky was devoid of a sun covered up by clouds, making the bedroom feel calm and tranquil. He would have liked to bask a little more in the lighting but sadly his growing hunger overcame his need for aesthetics. Gyrus looked over to the man slumbering away on his pillow. 

_Cutie,_

Kodya was the one who could cook properly, but he was such a heavy sleeper and Gyrus didn't want to wake him up so he decided to resist the urge to sink deeper into Kodya’s arms and distract himself from his annoying hunger. 

After Gyrus got out of Kodya’s hold, he got up to grab the remote to turn on the mounted up TV on the wall. The volume on the TV wasn't quiet but Gyrus wasn't worried because for some unknown reason Kodya could probably sleep happily in the middle of a war. 

After brushing his black hair and tying it up again while watching an episode of a random series that piqued his interest, Gyrus returned to his very comfortable spot in bed sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Somewhere along the third episode was when Kodya finally started stirring from his sleep and suddenly Gyrus’ attention left the TV for Kodya. Gyrus took the shifting as a sign to lower the TV’s volume and wake up Kodya. He fell hard down onto the bed close to the other so that Kodya felt the movement before booping his nose, “Hey, kid~.”

Kodya groaned, face scrunching up in annoyance as he turned to his other side but not before mumbling, “Older than you.”

“Wh- don't just go back to sleep like that,” Gyrus said before going to playfully rub his cheek on Kodya’s face to annoy him more before something scratched the side of his face. Gyrus pulled back stunned for a second, “Huh? No. No way.”

“What?” Kodya’s voice was raspy as he slowly fell into Gyrus' tactic to make him fully conscious. Gyrus pulled Kodya off his side so that Kodya’s back laid fully on the bed while Gyrus trapped him there by sitting on his lap. 

“Черта?” Kodya froze as Gyrus held his head in his hands, visibly upset.

“What is this?” Gyrus questioned as he moved a thumb along Kodya’s jaw.

Kodya narrowed his eyes at the greenette, “S-stubble?”

Gyrus gagged to the side, “No. _I refuse_. Shave it off.”

“What??” Kodya stared offended, his former hazy state suddenly gone as he removed Gyrus’ hands away from his face. 

“I said grow out your hair, I didn't say grow out your face. Shave it off I hate it…” Gyrus whined. When Kodya finally sat up, Gyrus' demeanor immediately changed to something more cheerful. Gyrus nuzzled into Kodya’s neck and Kodya could practically feel his smile, “Good morning, Kodya.”

“...Доброе утро,” Kodya huffed knowing he lost just like he does every day. He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, “What do you want from me, kid?”

“Hungry, make me something please,” Gyrus said. When he saw Kodya look a little glum, Gyrus patted the others cheek, “It was a joke. I couldn’t care less about your facial hair, Kodya.” 

“It’s ‘I could care less’,” Kodya ‘corrected’. Gyrus stared at him, vexed.

“ _No_ , no it’s not. That's grammatically incorrect,” Gyrus leaned in closer, “Saying that implies that there is a bit of care- Do you really want to debate with me on this?”

“Нет, _I’m good_ ,” Kodya chuckled humorlessly at the word debate and Gyrus smirked at the default victory, “What do you want to eat today then?”

Gyrus hummed, taking longer to answer which made Kodya suspicious before Gyrus looked up at him under his eyelashes with vigorous intent and suddenly Kodya regretted his actions, “You.”

Kodya stared at him, unamused, “Get off of me.”

“Wh- Oh come on, you walked straight into that!” Gyrus was forcibly removed from Kodya’s lap and Gyrus laughed as Kodya hastily got up from the bed, “Stop pretending you're not blushing from the thought!”

Gyrus stuck his tongue out at him and Kodya looked at him expressionless as he exited the room.

Gyrus laid there smiling in Kodya’s spot enjoying the faint scent of blueberries from the shampoo and conditioner that he bought for the brunette so that they matched blueberries with strawberries. Gyrus closed his eyes, losing himself in the sound of the city’s early busses and a familiar ring tone mixed with the sound of pots and pans clanging together. He even laughed when he heard a pan crash on the floor and a curse after it. The ringing came back again, but Gyrus didn’t make any move towards it; he was too lazy to pick it up as of now.

After a few minutes, Kodya returned to the room with a tray in hand. It confused the greenette then he realized what the tray entailed Gyrus immediately sat up. Kodya sat the tray between them.

“Breakfast in bed?” Gyrus eyes lit up at Kodya, “Are you… the love of my life?”

“I fit the role perfectly, maybe I should finally make you mine with a ring,” Kodya came back full force that physically shocked Gyrus into silence. Gyrus hid his face with a hand and inhaled while he processed the implications of what was just said. The ringing came back, “You know it's nice, finally getting a wanted reaction from flirting.”

“That just caught me off guard, you barely do it anymore,” Gyrus said as he took a swig of his milk glad that they didn’t stay on the almost damn near marriage proposal. He picked up his fork to eat his pancakes as Kodya ate his blini, “Hmm, maybe I should go back to being oblivious again so you do it more often.”

“Please no…” Kodya pleaded, shuddering when he thought about the pain of those cold dark sad days. 

“You have work today?” Kodya asked and Gyrus shook his head.

“Plan on staying home and watching TV, you?” Gyrus took another bite as he glanced at Kodya.

“When I was in the kitchen my phone rang,” Gyrus swiftly took the second to last blini from Kodya’s plate which earned him a glare, “They said they need me today.”

“They need you?” Gyrus asked before he lit up and offered the final piece of his pancake which Kodya took automatically, “Was there a call?”

“Да, It’s a labrador this time. The neighbors said the owner left them there when they moved,” Well that’s one way to get Gyrus sad in the morning, “They want me to join the rescue just to be sure. I'm late though hopefully, they haven't started yet.”

Kodya’s love for animals and helping them was definitely a bonus factor in Gyrus’ attraction to him. Gyrus sometimes felt bad that he prevented Kodya from getting a pet for himself.

“If there's a microchip please send me the owner's information so that I can talk to them,” Kodya smiled at him softly as the phone rang. He took the plates and tray to set them aside, “ _Please_ , I just want to talk to them.”

“I’ll find them a new home don’t worry,” Gyrus frowned, _don’t ignore the request._

“Fine, just remember to keep the dander away when you come back,” Gyrus said and pecked Kodya on the cheek.

“I’ll take a shower at Neph’s then,” Kodya said before counterattacking and bombarding Gyrus with pecks as well. Gyrus yelped and laughed as Kodya pushed him down.

Kodya stopped when the phone vibrated again and suddenly it seemed like the ringing was more of a nuisance now.

Gyrus reached for his phone to shut it off completely when he saw the caller ID and paused.

_Maria?_

Apparently, his wariness was obvious because it caused Kodya’s whole mood to shift.

“Gyrus, what’s wrong?” All the playfulness sadly evaporated from Kodya, replaced with concern.

“Uh, nothing,” Gyrus stared at the phone still ringing and glanced at Kodya, who didn't look too convinced, _Shit,_ “I'm serious Kodya. It’s Maria, I'm just confused on why she's calling me this early. That's all.”

“Then why not just answer the phone and find out? What if it’s important...” Kodya asked as if everything in life was that simple. Gyrus stared at the phone and let the call drop. He could basically feel Kodya’s disapproving stare on him.

“I know, I know. I really don't want to do that right now…” Gyrus sat up from the bed when Kodya moved away from him, “Sorry...”

“Don't be, I’m gonna go get ready,” Kodya leaned in to press a kiss on Gyrus’ cheek and his anxious mood was soothed down. Kodya sternly looked at him, “Call your sister back.”

Gyrus pouted at the command as he watched Kodya grab his blue towel off the door rack and leave the room. He pressed on Maria’s missed call, placing the phone on his ear while the phone dialed.

“Hello?” He answered.

“ _Gyrus?_ Thank god you finally picked up! Why weren't you picking up the phone, dickhead?” Maria asked. He’ll never get used to the sound of Maria’s ever depleting accent and colorful diction. She really needed to stop spending time in the North.

“Sorry, I didn't know it was you.” Gyrus scratched his head, “I thought it was a random number. Why are you calling this early?”

“Wait- you haven't checked social media yet _??_ ” 

“No… Why did something happen?” Maria went quiet on the other line giving Gyrus a chance to prepare himself for the most stressful day of his life. 

“Remember that rule that we made so that you’d have some form of normalcy?" Gyrus quickly put headphones on as he exited the phone app and opened his social media.

“Yes?” Gyrus got up from the bed to walk over to the entrance of his room, one hand on the door’s handle. _Just in case._

“Well, it looks like we’ve got a code rosemary,” Finally the app opened and Gyrus mood instantly crashed when he saw one of the trending topics,

_#TheQueen_

He pressed on the tag.

**_Amelia, Queen of the United Kingdoms, has been reported missing along with her consort Victoria Grieve. News about where they are located have been reported by the Royal Family’s official account:_ **

“...Maria.”

“ _Weeell,”_ Gyrus could hear Maria suck through her teeth, _“Apparently_ , they _may_ or may not have found out your current address right under my nose and, uh, now mom is coming over there as we speak. So _yeah_ , whoops sorry. _”_

Gyrus peeked outside his room across the living room to see that Kodya was already in the bathroom. Gyrus leaned back into the room and closed the door behind him, “ _Now,_ now?!”

“Yes _now,_ now, they probably already landed by now,” Gyrus turned to the closet to open it and look around for a shirt of Kodya’s.

“Maria, _Kodya’s here in the apartment._ ” Gyrus hissed as he plucked a random shirt from the rack.

“Well then, _get_ him out of your apartment!” Maria countered back, “It’s simple mathematics.”

“Mari, I can’t treat Kodya like a one night stand,” Gyrus quickly dug into their closet searching for pants to match, “ _I can’t do that,_ I’ll see him again and then he’s going to get suspicious and _then_ he’s going to _ask questions._ ”

“I’d rather your boyfriend find out then get my ass beat.” 

“Thank you, very princess-like of you Maria,” Gyrus rolled his eyes before rummaging through the dressers. He finished laying everything up on the bed.

“Oh my god-“ Maria groaned over the phone but it seemed like she had already accepted her fate, “This is it, isn’t it? Tori’s gonna find out I helped hide your little secret. Hah, she’s gonna rip me a new one. Damn, I should’ve _never_ agreed to this...”

Contrary to his sister, Gyrus was more concerned about the Queen finding out rather than Tori. Yes, Tori would be annoying about it but _his mom_?

The door to the room opened again and Gyrus turned to Kodya.

“Maria says hi, Kodya,” Gyrus said sweetly out loud so that both Kodya wouldn’t worry about him and Maria would get a signal, “I laid some clothes out for you,” 

“You did?” Kodya paused, looked at the clothes on the bed confused, “Since when have you ever picked out my clothing?” 

Kodya stared at him and Gyrus blinked back at him.

“ _Dumbass_ ,” Maria sighed,

Gyrus internally cursed. He had to be careful with what he said now. 

“You take so long to pick an outfit and I just feel bad for making you run late with breakfast so I picked one out so it’ll be faster…” Gyrus said. He really hoped this wouldn’t make things worse. 

“...Thank you, I guess.” Kodya said as he put on the clothing that was laid down for him, “I’ll put it on right now.”

Right now he’ll focus on one thing at a time. His first priority was making sure Kodya left the house no matter how suspicious he might get.

Gyrus hoped it wouldn’t get Kodya skeptical enough to cancel his plans and stay with him to make sure Gyrus was okay like he has done so countless times before.

“What did Maria call you about?” Kodya asked, occupied with quickly dressing himself up but still making time to talk. 

“Let’s just say someone’s coming over to visit,” Not really lying, but keeping it vague.

“Hold up-” Maria said before Gyrus hung up on her. _I’ll call her back later._

“Right…” Kodya droned as he finally finished dressing up, “Well, when she comes over, make sure she doesn't anything stupid again.” 

Gyrus chuckled at the thought. Often when near her Kodya was wary of her. At first, Maria thought it was out of malice but found out it was because Kodya wanted the title of ‘Gyrus’ favorite’. She found it funny and encouraged it by playing along and constantly challenging Kodya. The whole thing was petty but he never took action to stop it (Gyrus would never reveal the truth to them anyways).

“I’ll keep an eye out. Now come on, a labrador’s in trouble,” Kodya blinked at him as Gyrus softly pushed him along. Kodya left the room while Gyrus followed behind him. Kodya grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone from the kitchen counter. He stopped near the door to wait for Gyrus.

Gyrus swiped a cap off the kitchen counter to come near Kodya and place it on him securely which gave Kodya the chance to pull him in for one last parting kiss that Gyrus gladly indulged in. Kodya broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Gyrus’, “You sure you don’t need me to stay?”

_Was he that obvious?_

“I can take care of myself Kodya,” Gyrus said but he could tell that Kodya was still debating whether or not to stay, “Plus I'd rather not deal with you and her in the same room right now.”

_Still telling the truth but keeping it vague._

“Okay,” Kodya said glumly and Gyrus couldn’t help but picture a puppy watching their owner leave the house, “Love you.” 

“Hm, love you more,” Gyrus beamed and watched as Kodya opened the door, looked back at him, and finally stepped out into the hallway.

The door shut and Gyrus wasted no time. He needed to get rid of any evidence of Kodya and that meant _everything_. He couldn’t risk leaving anything unchanged. Gyrus hurried into the kitchen to grab new unused trash bags before going to their room to open the closet a little too hard. He grabbed all of Kodya’s clothing collectively before chucking it inside the bags. 

After he checked to see if there were any leftover articles of clothing left, Gyrus gripped both bags to the door, waited a minute or three, and opened it. Gyrus leaned out of the doorway.

“Kodya?” Gyrus called out into the hallway just to make sure the other had left the floor already. When no one answered he swiftly hauled both bags all the way to the other end of the hall. He knocked on the door.

_Please be home, please be home._

“Come on Oli…” A minute passed before the door was finally opened much to his relief but instead of Olimedes, it was a pink-haired woman who opened the door. Gyrus smiled and thanked the universe for once in his life, “Sylvia! Even better, could you do me a favor and take care of these bags for me? I’ll come back for them later.” 

Sylvia tilted her head and glanced up at the greenette in confusion, it looked like she was about to sign something presumingly to ask why but Sylvia was easier to bribe.

“If you keep this a secret from Kodya and don’t ask questions, I’ll pay for you to eat at that one all you can eat buffet that you want to try, my treat,” Sylvia, who often abused the fact that Gyrus had money, happily (and effortlessly) took the bags from his hands without question, “Thank you so much, tell Anan and Oli I said hi!”

Sylvia gave him a thumbs up before he jogged back to his room. She watched him go, a little curious, before shrugging and closed the door behind her.

Back in his apartment all the pictures including Kodya were promptly removed from their frames and hidden in his office, in a book inside of the bottom drawer that required a key _just to be sure_. The bedsheets were changed, everything was looked over to make sure there were no brown strands of hair and all the books that were in Russian were put behind the books that were in English and Korean. He was about to do one more look around before a knock came at the door and he froze scared of the possibility that it was Kodya. Gyrus quickly debunked the thought, 

Knowing his luck it probably wasn't.

Gyrus laid his hands on the door handle and paused. 

He winced before taking a breath and gripping the handle harder.

He pulled open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petty Kodya getting upset at Maria for being one of Gyrus’ closest confidants.
> 
> If you see a day of the week in the beginning of the chapter the events are happening the present.


	4. Monday (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this time,

_Monday 12:34 AM_

Gyrus wasn’t surprised to find his mom (with formal clothing that Gyrus thought was not discreet to wear if one were trying to hide their status) standing outside his apartment door, however, the lack of a certain redhead who constantly hovered over his mother’s shoulder did concern him. _Didn’t the article mention Tori left too?_

“Hey mom,” It still felt foreign coming out of his mouth. Amelia lit up at the sight of him and was quick to enter the apartment. She practically invaded his personal space to greet him with a cheek kiss and held his head in her hands as she marveled at him.

“Hello, sunshine! It's so good to see you again!” The Queen stepped back to look at him up and down, “I see your hair is still dyed but did you grow it out? And have you been exercising more? I remember you being lankier than this…” She looked up at him wittingly, “Just who are you trying to impress?”

_Wow, it took her less than ten seconds huh?_

“...What do you mean? I exercise for myself,” Not a lie at all. The apartment complex they picked out has a gym in the basement and Gyrus literally uses it because why not? “It’s healthy to exercise thirty minutes a day.”

Amelia blinked at him before giving him a patient adoring smile, “I take it you still haven’t found a partner yet. At least now I know my baby is taking care of himself.”

Something banged on the door making Gyrus jump while Amelia didn’t move an inch, unalarmed and uninterested in the banging on his door. 

“Amelia!” A voice cried out on the other side of the door.

Amelia just stood there, her smile unwavering, “Now, who could that be at this hour?”

“Mom,” 

“Yes?” Amelia hummed.

“Mom, is that Tori banging on my door?” 

“Maybe,” The Queen shrugged. Sometimes Gyrus couldn’t comprehend how childish a queen could be behind closed doors. Gyrus walked over to reopen the door to reveal a heaving Tori. Gyrus stared at her.

“How did a marshal just get outrun by a mother of three?” Gyrus asked at Tori.

“Well, I _am_ quite quick on my feet,” Amelia flattered herself.

“ _None of that matters_ ,” Tori said as she came inside, closing the door behind her. She turned to Gyrus, “Prince, could ye _please_ explain to yer mother how dangerous this is?”

“Huh?” _What’s dangerous?_

“Don’t mind Victoria, you know how _overprotective_ she can be,” Amelia laughed as she waved off Tori’s concerns and instead opted to showcase Gyrus, “Just look at how handsome my son is! He gets his looks from his mother, don't you agree?”

“I refuse to comment,” Tori said, not allowing Amelia the opportunity of changing the subject, “Ye should have at least told Parliament so ye could come here with some guards.”

 _Wait, what_? Gyrus turned to his mother, “You came here without any security?”

“Can a queen not get to visit her son privately without Parliament getting in the way?” Amelia pouted at her wife and her son, “That would have garnered too much attention and my sunshine prefers his location be a secret so not informing parliament was the right to do.”

“A secret from everyone _including_ you,” Gyrus said as something clicked in his head, “How did you even find me?”

“Alastair revealed yer current name,” Tori explained and crossed her arms, “Then she used the information to find ye with a PI.”

Gyrus stared at his mom in disbelief. _A PI?_ Maria and Gyrus knew that their mom would get desperate to find him someday but hiring a private investigator? _What a complete breach of his privacy._

“Speaking of your current name, whatever happened to the one I gave you? Can I still call you by it?” Amelia asked, “Not that your current name is any bad. It's a very nice and eccentric name that you picked out. I guess I just fancied Epsilon and got too attached to it… a shame really.”

Tori huffed at Amelia as the matriarch led Gyrus to the living room so they could sit on his sofa. Gyrus was a little bothered by the fact that Tori didn’t call her out more like she would with others in the family. Tori was only soft with his mom, it let her get away with too many things. “Anywho, how are you sunshine? Why haven't you contacted us more often?”

“I have… Hasn’t Maria told you? I tell her everything that goes on in my life,” That was true but some parts Maria excluded per his request. The Queen sighed at the excuse as Tori scanned around the apartment. Suddenly, Tori looked confused by something when looking at the direction of the kitchen making Gyrus tense.

_Shit, did I miss something?_

“I would much rather have you tell me directly instead of going to Mariana to know you are doing well…”

“Right ye shouldn't use Maria to hide and ignore us,” Tori said staring through Gyrus and honestly he should have known that Tori would be the one to cast the first stone. Amelia, clearly upset at the thought, turned to Gyrus.

“Are you?” Gyrus shrunk back because _gh, not the sad mom eyes_ , “The last thing I want is for you to end up ignoring your family…”

“No!” Gyrus dismissed, “I would never do that. I let you in didn’t I? If I was ignoring you I could have just never opened the door and pretended there was nobody home.”

Tori narrowed her eyes at him, “Seems like ye had that scheme already planned out for us.”

Dammit, now he can't use that excuse again in the future.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t do that, Tori. We’re his parents,” Amelia said, taking Gyrus’ side with full trust making him feel a little upset at himself for even thinking about ghosting her. Shit, it was like a superpower of his mother to be able to make Gyrus feel guilty about himself. 

Amelia’s face filled with worry, an expression Gyrus rarely saw on his mother’s face, “... Speaking of family, it's the reason why we’ve come here in person…”

Gyrus felt the dread creeping in, “D-did someone die?”

...

“No!” Tori stared at him while Amelia laughed, “How morbid of ye! Don’t laugh!”

“S-sorry, I know you've been in the west for a while now, you may have forgotten about the rules but,” Amelia relaxed smiling while she pointed down at her bright pink clothing, “If a family member died all royals would be wearing black for mourning right now, sunshine.”

 _Oh, I forgot about that._ He felt stupid now, “Then why do you look so worried?”

“Well… It's your sister. She recently has gotten engaged,” _Oh_ , Gyrus shifted in his seat, Maria hadn’t told him anything about an engagement. Tori started glancing and picking up books off the bookshelf.

“She got engaged today?” Gyrus said, he started bouncing his leg, “That's nice.”

“Well, actually she has been engaged for four months,” Amelia said softly gauging his reaction before continuing on, “She planned on keeping the engagement a secret from you…”

He felt his heart sink but Gyrus couldn’t blame her for that decision.

“I know you don’t keep up with our continent's news but this week is the wedding. You already know that weddings are very momentous occasions, especially in a family like ours,” Amelia said truly trying to persuade Gyrus. _That‘s rare_ , “I know you two aren’t _particularly_ _close_ , but I think she would appreciate it if you were there to support her, you don’t have to interact with her at all if you want to.”

Gyrus’ frowned. _What’s the point of going to a wedding when the soon-to-be-married couple doesn’t even want you there in the first place?_

“I know you don’t like being a royal but I’m not asking you to be a prince, ” Amelia reassured and held his hand. Tori remained eerily quiet, “I’m asking you to be a brother. I… don’t want you to be missing in another event meant to be celebrating with family anymore.”

_...Shit ouch. She really is hoping for him to go._

This wasn’t ideal for him at all. Despite the fact that he was a great leader throughout the academic part of his life, Gyrus didn’t really thrive in the royal scenery and people over there would get too nosy. The privacy he could get there amounted to nothing.

Even if he went over there to celebrate with his family, his main concern was Kodya. Gyrus couldn’t just _take_ Kodya to a random royal wedding with his family there. Not only will Kodya realize who Gyrus used to be but it’ll also expose Kodya to his mom _and_ Tori and god forbid the media find out that he’s dating someone. 

But... he _did_ want to spend time with his family, despite everything. Maybe even fix some of his relationships that he’d left broken. Now that he’s had years to mature and deal with such a sudden change of family, This might be a perfect chance.

He'd have to leave Kodya alone for a while and without telling him why he left.

“I was hoping you could leave today,” Amelia seemed to notice his silent dilemma, “That is if you are free this week and don’t have anything more important to finish.”

“What could possibly be more important than family?” Tori questioned.

“...Nothing,” Gyrus answered and Amelia smiled, relieved maybe even a bit excited, “Okay I’ll go _but_ only on three conditions,” Gyrus stated and Tori looked affronted at the demand. She was about to speak when-

“Don’t worry Tori, he's an adult. ” Amelia knowingly said without needing to even look at her wife. Amelia sat up straight looking directly at Gyrus and started, “As long as you're there at the wedding I will do anything you ask of me. So, what are your demands?”

“One, I am going to fly on commercial airlines,” Gyrus said, Tori looked at him weirdly but Amelia didn’t seem phased.

Amelia chuckled softly and nodded at Tori who then pulled out a phone from her pocket and tapped on the screen, “That should be quite simple. Though I have to wonder how in the world you prefer that over a private jet. What’s the next one?”

“Two, I don’t want to stay at the palace,” Tori made a noise, and Amelia’s smile faltered.

“Epsilon,” Tori frowned, “I know ye don’t like being in the palace but are ye forgetting what happened _the last time_ we let ye out of there?” Gyrus grimaced, he might have overstepped.

Amelia turned to Gyrus, “I’m sorry but I agree with Tori. I can’t let that happen. We would feel _much more reassured_ if you were to sleep in the palace. You might not be a working royal but you are a prince by blood with connections to us. It's best if you stayed somewhere where you are guaranteed protection.”

“If you’re scared of me, a grown twenty-year-old, not being able to protect myself then Maria can stay in some random hotel with me. We have the money for two double rooms right?”

Amelia looked at him, disheartened yet resigned. Gyrus was afraid of what was going to happen to him with the way Tori was glowering at him in disapproval as she used the phone.

“Alright, Tori will pick out a very secure hotel room for both of you then, what is the last one?” Amelia sighed, her mood dampened.

“Three,” Gyrus said finally as he glared at the two, “I want the private investigator gone.”

Tori pointedly looked at her wife. Amelia hummed, “I knew you would say that. I’m perfectly okay with removing the PI as long as you don’t try and change your location like last time, understood?”

Gyrus was confused, _last time?_

“There I booked ye a flight at 6. and a hotel room,” Tori said, returning the phone into her pocket and Gyrus heard his phone vibrate in the other room, “Start packing early just in case.”

“Well that’s it then,” Amelia said disappointed and stood up from the sofa moving towards the apartment door. Gyrus blinked, “Honestly, I thought you would have needed more convincing,”

“Wait, _that’s it_?” He couldn’t stop the melancholy from presenting in his voice as he quickly got up to follow them. He was relieved that the visit was short, yeah but he kind of expected them to pry more on his life in the west and stay a bit longer. 

_But isn’t that the exact opposite of what I want them to do?_ Dammit, his feelings for his family would forever be conflicting.

“Aw, do you want us to stay?” Amelia gushed, coming near Gyrus to pat his cheek, “Oh, If I could talk to you more _I would_ but unfortunately I’m a Queen and Parliament will have my head if I stay any longer just to have a leisurely conversation with you.”

“Plus we have a wedding to supervise,” Tori said before looking at the floor, eyes full of dread, “I’d rather not have yer sister in charge of the palace _and_ the wedding at the same time.”

Actually, that does sound like a bad idea.

“I’m glad to know that you’ll miss us at least,” Amelia said while Tori opened the door for Amelia “Don't look so gloomy. I hope to see you at home.”

His mom kissed him on the cheek before they said their goodbyes. Amelia walked out the door while Tori stayed a bit longer looking uneasy.

“Please take care of yerself as ye go,” Tori said and Gyrus smiled at her concern for him, 

“Okay,”

“And get to the airport early,” She reminded him.

“Okay,”

“And don't do anything an idiot would do.” She reminded him _again._

“ _Okay,”_ He emphasized harder so that Tori would stop. Tori looked at him one last time before exhaling and following behind her wife.

\---

Gyrus stood outside his door watching his mom and Tori turning the corner into the elevator. After hearing the telltale sound of the elevator doors closing, an indication that they left the floor, he slowly walked to the end of the hall again to knock on the door and took the time left waiting to ponder what the hell he was going to do next.

Even though he was glad that they hadn’t found out about Kodya; they left a whole bigger issue that needed to be dealt with on his doorstep. 

Ah, well at least he’ll get to see Scout again soon.

The door opened but this time it was a confused Olimedes who opened it.

“Gyrus?” Oli said as Sylvia waved at Gyrus behind the blonde and ran into a room, “What’s wrong, why do you look worried? Oh no... was it because of the person that I let in?”

“Oh,” Gyrus said, “That was you who let her in?”

Oli put a hand on his neck, “Yeah the one with the weird green hair right? When I was opening the lobby door she was there. She said that she was family of yours. She knew your name and floor so I let her in. And- uh, I’m now realizing how stupid that was. Sorry if I caused any trouble, I should have double-checked with you first…”

Poor Olimedes was probably put on the spot to open the door for her. Gyrus waved it off, he was about to say it was fine when Sylvia came back with the black bags and placed them outside. Olimedes stared at the bags.

“Oh, those were yours?” Oli asked, cautiously glancing up at him, “What’s in it?

Sylvia poked a tongue at the blonde and signed ‘ _A secret_!’

“N-nothing illegal right?” Oli laughed awkwardly. Gyrus and Sylvia blinked.

“Do I really look like someone who could commit a crime to you, Oli?” Gyrus laughed and Olimedes blushed, embarrassed as Sylvia poked him in the cheek smiling.

“You never know!” Olimedes defended himself, “Anyone close to you could be capable of such things! Hiding pitch-black garbage bags only raises questions…”

“ _Right_ , I can't wait to murder twelve people and stuff them into a black bag,” Gyrus said smirking before slightly jumping up, “Boo!”

Sadly Oli didn’t flinch this time, “ _You’re not funny!_ ” Olimedes said and Sylvia shook with laughter.

“Sorry, I got ahead of myself,” Gyrus apologized, grateful that Olimedes and Sylvia improved his mood, “Don’t worry, the bags are just full of clothes and I left it here to sort everything out. I’m going overseas for a few days to see family.”

Sylvia's face fell at the mention of him leaving. Gyrus patted her on the head while she trapped him in a bone-crushing hug, “I’ll miss you too Sylvia.”

A text notification sound came out from her pocket. She pulled back from the hug to quickly glance at her phone before frowning and returning the phone in its pocket to sign something. 

‘ _Sorry, I need to respond,_ ’ She signed as she turned her back on both of them. 

“Work?” Gyrus asked Oli, watching her disappear into the apartment.

“Maybe or it’s probably just Anan bothering her again,” Olimedes huffed and turned back to Gyrus, “Well, I hope you at least have fun spending time with your family.”

Gyrus sincerely doubted he would. Olimedes probably thought this was some casual gathering with the average family. 

Olimedes probably saw his reaction to the thought and hastily added, “Ah! But if your family isn’t that fun to be around you should be glad that it's just for a few days right? You’ll come back soon and then it will be all over. It’s just like um, ripping off a bandaid!” 

Gyrus stilled as he thought about that analogy and actually it wasn’t that bad, “You’re right Oli, thanks. I’ll have fun and come back as soon as possible.”

“It’s no problem really,” Oli looked at the floor, “Being pessimistic really doesn’t suit you, try to be glass half full, okay?”

“I will,” Gyrus smiled as he picked up the bags and was about to say goodbye but stopped Oli from closing the door, “Wait- Can I ask for a random favor before I go?”

Oli looked at Gyrus, “Uh, of course, what do you need?”

“Can I get some of Sylvia’s hair dye removal?”

\---

Ever since he got back from talking to Oli, all his time was spent solely on getting himself and his baggage ready since there was little time left before Kodya would return. When he completely finished setting everything up he sat on a dining chair to stare at his phone. It was 3 PM and Gyrus’ flight was scheduled at 6 but he was the type who arrived way earlier than the flight's departure just to make sure nothing inconveniences him. He would have left early either way since Kodya usually arrives at approximately 4 or 6 PM and Kodya catching him in the act of leaving definitely wasn’t very appealing.

Gyrus still hadn’t contacted him yet, he could call him via the phone and tell him through a call but he didn’t know how to tell Kodya that he was going to another goddamn continent without Kodya rushing back to go with him. Maybe he could send a voicemail but Kodya was the least likely to ignore a call from Gyrus and that would put him on the spot to continue talking and lying to Kodya because quickly hanging up would make Kodya call him back and ignoring Kodya’s call would make it worse. _Ugh._

Sending a text wasn’t any better either. If he were to send a text right now his flight was still at 6 which would leave time for Kodya to haul ass his way to the airport and pull some cheesy novella plotline speech (that Gyrus would probably fall for). He could send a text when he's at the airport already but if he was at the airport Kodya would already be home and would see that Gyrus was missing and go on a damn hunt.

This whole fucking thing was a trap.

_Rip off the bandaid already, Gyrus._

Gyrus looked at his phone before tapping on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm such a procrastinator.
> 
> Royals always take black clothing with them during travel in case a family member has died for mourning.


	5. Monday (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to post this earlier in September but then school grabbed my neck and body-slammed me across the pavement.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> (Slang) Come in clutch - coming through at just the right moment  
> Ой, бля - Oh fuck  
> Слава богу - Thank god

_ Monday 6:30 PM _

In the end, he didn’t call Kodya, and just took a lift to the airport.

Gyrus sat in the waiting area of Gate 6 at the airport distracting himself with his phone to distract from feeling remorseful but more so to avoid feeling self-conscious. It was the first time in years that he had gotten rid of his black hair allowing his awfully vibrant green hair to shine through. It made him stick out too much, he could use the excuse of using green hair dye but his eye color couldn’t be changed and Gyrus didn’t really want the hassle of using contacts. He could feel the stares from people either looking at him in curiosity or in recognition.

Even Oli called his mother's hair color weird.

There were some blue-haired in his family from his biological father's side which explained Maria. Maria also had a very severe case of heterochromia too, maybe it's a bloodline thing? A result of older generations having too much money and using it to make their children noticeable from the others. He heard the unmistakable sound of a phone camera and a flash towards his direction making him instantly look up. Gyrus watched the person who took the photo realize their mistake and quickly fled from the shame of being caught.

_ This is why the permanent black dye was very much needed. _

He returned his attention to his phone to read the newest statement on the whole ordeal with his parents' disappearance.

_ @TheRoyalFamily _

_ Her Majesty and her consort have departed from the country for family reasons. Their quick and unreported departure was to ensure that there would be absolutely no media coverage to secure and preserve the privacy of my younger brother Prince Epsilon, the Marquess of York. They left with proper security and protection. This has been brought up to Parliament and the Queen will return safely. Thank you all for the concerns. _

_ \- Duke of Cambridge  _

Gyrus already felt his life span decreasing. First of all, considering what Tori was complaining about, the security part was a lie for the sole purpose of reassuring the public. Second, they used his official title which no doubt would cause the media to become interested. They were smart enough to realize the timing of the wedding and the Queen going to see him would mean he too would be attending. He couldn’t help but feel pissed that Maria would overlook something so important as a wedding.

“God, I hate it when mom does last-minute plans,”  _ Speak of the devil, _ Gyrus looked up from his phone at the sound of the familiar voice. He paused as he saw Maria tugging along her baggage in all black clothing and black sunglasses.  _ What part of that is inconspicuous? “ _ I knew it was a good idea to bring these along.”

Before Gyrus could even greet her properly she roughly secured her own cap on top of his head and shoved her pair of shades on his face. “Are you even trying to hide the fact that you’re a damn prince?”

He stared at her confused,  _ What about you hiding that you're a princess too? _

“You could have at least told me that a wedding was going to happen,” Gyrus getting straight to the point with his grievances.

“Whoa  _ whoa _ hold on, it was Amelia who snitched not me. The plan was to keep you in the dark and fly on Wednesday to attend the wedding without you,” Maria dropped to sit next to him and sighed, ”To be honest I don't even want to go to this wedding either. You actually think my protective ass likes seeing all my younger siblings getting partners. I’m just going there to support and spend time with family.”

“Did Tori force you to fly two days earlier because of me?” Gyrus guessed.

“Yeah, but I’m not mad at that, I’m mad at you for _forcing me_ to fly commercial,” Maria grumbled as she popped a lolly in her mouth, “I’m literally a pilot. You could have just called.”

“I'd rather do this process legally with someone who won't nosedive a plane to get a reaction from me, thank you,” Maria laughed before calling him an inappropriate name.

“At least it's first-class so I’m good,” Maria said. Gyrus turned to her confused and Maria looked back at him before it clicked. She smiled as she watched him search for his ticket to confirm that yes it was in fact a premium first-class ticket, “You didn’t check?”

“That’s not what I wanted.” He facepalmed for missing such a detail, now he knew why his mom was so lenient on him flying commercial airlines. Of course, first-class was better than business or economy class  _ but it was the principle, plus they wasted about eight thousand dollars for each ticket _ .

“It's lowkey your fault for not specifying,” Maria smiled as she leaned back in her chair, “Always finding loopholes in shit is mom’s thing, remember?”

“I had to leave Kodya alone for this.” He groaned, “The least the universe could do is give me what I want for a day.” 

“Come on we’re staying there for less than a week. Once we’re done you can go back to your hubby in peace,” Maria said, “I’m surprised Kodya even let you go without taking him.” 

Gyrus didn’t say anything. He could just not tell her, but she was the only one that he truly confided. It's best to get it off his chest.

“That’s because he doesn’t know I’m going yet,” He said, looking away from her.

...

Maria looked at him blankly before groaning into her hands.

“Goddammit, don’t tell me you actually left without saying anything to him,” Maria sat up straight, “Are you kidding me? Call him right now then idiot.”

“I’m waiting for him to call me instead.” 

“You’re procrastinating on making a phone call?? Wow, Ragan might have been onto something when she called you a coward,” Gyrus glowered at her, “ _ Jokes jokes _ .”

“I don’t know what I should do. I don't want to tell him about our family,” Gyrus explained his predicament, “But I don't want to end up lying to him constantly, so that’s why-”

“That's why you're stalling?” Maria finished his sentence and Gyrus didn’t respond confirming the idea. Maria rubbed her temple and sighed, “You know what fine, It’s your relationship, do your thing.”

They sat in silence for a minute as the rest of the airport continued on. Maria’s silence was a clear sign of her disapproval.

The phone rang and Gyrus cursed. He checked the caller ID and there was the name he dreaded to see. He was hoping he had more time to prepare.

“Oh shit, did he come in clutch?” Maria asked in surprise, her mood shifted as she grinned and scooted closer, “Hold up I want to see this.”

Gyrus shoved her away as he answered the phone and put it near his ear. Gyrus waited for a greeting but there was none, just quiet for a few seconds. It made Gyrus apprehensive.

“Hello?” Gyrus said, first breaking the silence.

“Are you leaving me?” Kodya croaked out.

“Huh?” Gyrus said stunned and his dumbass almost confirmed that yes he was leaving somewhere until he realized from the anxiety in Kodya’s voice that he meant something else, “What? No no no no- I’m not doing that! What??”

“Ой, бля,” Kodya let out a shaky exhale of relief, “Слава богу.”

“What would ever give you that idea?” Gyrus asked a little bit confused at Kodya but keeping his tone soft.

“All my clothes were in bags and all of our photos together are gone,” Kodya said hushed, Maria being curious and nosy overheard this and lifted a brow at Gyrus, “I thought- I thought you were getting ready to kick me out or something.”

...

_ Oh, shit- _

Frustrated with himself, Gyrus hit his forehead with the palm of his hand repeatedly while Maria watched his self-loathing. He was so preoccupied with leaving the house he forgot to focus on putting everything back where it belonged.  _ I’m such an idiot. How could I have forgotten to put that back?? _

“Hey listen, take a nice breath for me okay?” Gyrus said, “I would never leave you. I’d be an idiot to leave someone as perfect as you.

He knows that that was sappy as hell, didn’t make it any less true though and it would help Kodya calm down. Kodya always loved it when Gyrus would say things like this. The brunette would always make a face and protest at the remarks but Gyrus _knew_.

Maria made a face at the statement. “They must have come out with a new definition for perfect. Is there a dictionary near us?” She said not loud enough for Kodya to hear, her tone was completely serious; she even made it a point to look around the airport as if there was a possibility she could’ve found a dictionary here.

Gyrus whacked her,  _ hard _ but she just ended up laughing quietly. He’s trying to be serious here dammit.

“Where are you?” Kodya asked, sounding calmer than before, “Did you leave to get something?

Guess now is the time to confess that he’s traveling somewhere without him. He didn’t want Kodya to end up doubting himself and their relationship. He should finally just tell the full truth.

“Kodya, look I-” Maria nudged the phone as if to say ‘gimme here’ he pushed back, “Don’t want you to get worried or anything but-  _ What are you doing _ ?”

She took the phone from him and Gyrus looked at her bewildered.

“Aye, Kodya it’s me. I took Gyrus so he’s staying at my house for a few days, might come back Saturday, might come back Sunday or next Monday, who knows,” Maria said into the phone, not letting Gyrus talk to Kodya, “The point is  _ he’s fine _ . I’m just having a little sibling bonding time with him since you left him all alone. He’ll be sure to keep in touch.”

Kodya’s tone stopped being soft, “Maria, if something happens to him I swear-”

“I’m shivering in my boots,” Maria deadpanned, “Like I’m going to let anything happen to my brother dumbass,” She had half a mind to hang up on him right there but then added with spite, “Oh and also? The clothes in your bag? Yeah, that was me. Have fun putting all of that back,” 

Maria hung up and tossed it back at Gyrus who gawked at her.

“Oh come on, he pissed me off for a second there,” Maria said, “Also he was probably jumping to conclusions and you didn’t want to lie to him. I gave him a reason so you wouldn’t have to lie and Kodya knows you're out of trouble and being looked after. It's a win-win.”

Gyrus texted Kodya a quick apology before turning to his sister, “It's still lying to him, Mari.”

“Who’s lying?” Maria said, leaning back in her seat, “The palace  _ is _ my home. I can have two places of residence.”

“I meant the clothes part- but what if he comes looking for me at your real house?”

“Well then, it's a good thing Kodya doesn’t know where the hell my condo is.” 

_ Oh, that's right _ . He never recalled telling Kodya Maria’s address because Kodya was never really interested and Maria only ever visited them, not the other way round. So, Kodya would know he was with Maria; he just didn't know where and couldn’t locate them. It sounded like a good plan but he was still lying by omission to Kodya too many times. Maria sighed at his expression.

“Look, I just don’t like it when you get all worried and shit,” Maria said trying to ease Gyrus’ worries, “You're my brother, if I have to bullet for you once in a while I  _ will _ . Especially with something this fucking simple.”

“You don’t really have to do that for me though…” It was just like Maria to play around too much but when it came to things like her family she could be really serious and rational. That's the older sibling mentality at its finest, something he never had when he was younger..., “But thanks I guess.”

“Hey I’ll always take care of you,” She said smiling before looking at the ground and he actually thought she was being genuine before she continued, “And that’s why I’m your favorite and not Kodya,” She coughed and Gyrus blanked.  _ You’ve ruined it. _

“ _ Good afternoon folks, we will now start boarding on gate six’s 3:00 flight. Please remain seated until we call up your boarding groups. We will begin with boarding group A.” _

“Alright, come one let's get this over with,” Maria stood stretching a bit before grabbing the hand of both their baggage ( _ why’d she grab mine too?)  _ while Gyrus followed closely behind with the tickets. They waited in line for their turn and the attendant looked like they recognized the names on the ticket, glanced up at both of them before scanning it, and returning the ticket to them. This reminded Maria of something as she leaned toward Gyrus.

“By the way, once we land on the central I won't call you by Gyrus anymore,” Maria said in a low voice, “Just to be sure, try not to respond so much to the name when it's called. It's a dead giveaway.”

Gyrus nodded as they followed along the corridor to the plane's entrance into the first-class section of the plane. It's been a while since he'd been called by his birth name so much, it might get some getting used to again. 

Gyrus rarely took first-class so the amount of space that was given to a passenger always surprised him. The screens and leg space were bigger than the economy ones and he figured the seats turned into a bed. Sadly, neither he nor Maria had gotten a window seat since his mom wanted their seating in first-class to be as close as possible. He sat on his seat and couldn’t help but feel out of place. A flight attendant quickly offered help with their baggage and Maria stepped back as they did their job without question.

Unlike him, Maria fell on her seat naturally already having her seat out as a makeshift bed as she got very comfortable. She opened something on the side and pulled a drink out.

“There's a mini bar in here?” Gyrus asked, finally lighting up for once and Maria gave him a ‘yep’ before turning to him.

“There's only soft drinks in there you have to ask a flight attendant for real alcohol,” Maria pointed a finger at him, “I better not catch you order any of them, mister underaged.”

“I’m twenty,” Gyrus said and Maria shook her head, “It's legal here.”

“What is legal in the air?” Maria scoffed, “When on a plane, we’re over international zones so no certain set of legal laws are established which means you go by mine. No drinking clown.”

“So, what you're saying is…” Gyrus moved a finger closer to the tablet to call an attendant, “I can because they’re still boarding and we haven't left the ground yet, so, therefore, we’re still bound to the laws of the west right?”

“Sorry, let me rephrase it for you then,“ Maria leaned closer, “I will personally break your kneecaps when we land if you take a sip of alcohol. Don’t get smart with me.”

“Like I’d let you kick my ass,” Gyrus said, “I’m stronger than you anyways.”

Maria gave a loud fake laugh causing the other rich people that were boarding to look their way and Gyrus reflexively hid his face with his hand,  _ fuck’s sake was that really necessary? _ Maria patted him on the back, “You're so goddamn funny. Didn't know you were a comedian.”

In all honesty, Maria might win not because he was weaker than her but because of her experience from a rule, he was exempted from.

_ Members of the royal family are expected to serve in the military. _

He was glad he was exempted even if it was due to unfortunate circumstances, especially considering the ongoing war in the East but unfortunately that meant he probably couldn’t really beat his sister considering the fact that Maria used to serve in the Royal Air Force. 

Ignoring Maria’s remark, Gyrus pulled out his backpack from under his seat to pull out a laptop and set it on the small desk that was provided. Maria looked at the laptop and then at him in pure confusion, “Are you seriously doing work on an airplane?”

“No, I’m emailing Iro.” Gyrus said. He connected the laptop and his phone to the plane’s internet, “It was supposed to be a two days off but now I need to extend it for family reasons.”

“I’m sure they can live without their star engineer for a week,” 

Gyrus blinked and Maria turned away from him to put her noise cancellation headphones on. Gyrus looked at her as a flight attendant walked past and Maria stopped them so she could order her alcohol. 

She turned to him and pulled back the headphones, “Oh sorry, did you want one too?”

“No,” Gyrus frowned.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Maria relaxed back on her chair as Gyrus stared blankly at his monitor's blank screen.

Having two older sisters depleted his health sometimes. He remembered that he used to wish  _ badly _ that he had siblings, but now?  _ Eh _ not so much. 

-

As the plane hovered over the Mesial Ocean, Maria was off in her own world listening to whatever god awful song she keeps downloaded in her phone while he typed away emailing Iro back and forth when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Thinking it was Kodya he hastily pulled out the phone and clicked the notification without double-checking. He cursed to himself as the notification led him to a wall of unanswered texts with one recent text added onto it.

_ 1(800)648-XXXX _

_ Despite all the news about the wars, it's quite nice in the countryside. I bet if you were here to see you would like the East. _

Gyrus read the message.

He turned to check on Maria who was still preoccupied with her music.

He shut off the phone and put it inside his backpack, not bothering to send a reply back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May post way slower now due to school.


	6. Monday (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodya and Nephthys chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are too sweet w/ your comments lol,
> 
> Translations:  
> Черт возьми - dammit  
> Нет, спасибо - no thanks  
> Господь - good lord/Christ

_ Monday 6:45 PM _

The house was quiet and usually, an introvert like Kodya would enjoy finally having some time alone but tonight it was the opposite. 

He couldn’t help but feel edgy as he lay face down on the couch in the living room with the lights off as he realized how terribly down he was. 

Simply put there was nothing to do. He couldn’t start eating or cooking because he had already eaten at Nephthys and there was no one to cook for anymore. Kodya didn’t want to start watching episodes without Gyrus; they also watched shows together. 

_ It’s best if I don't watch any shows. I might slip up and spoil it for him,  _ he thought. He could spend his time wasting away and fall down a rabbit hole of internet videos but it felt counterproductive to him. He decided he would get up and read one of the books he had yet to finish but he found himself not moving and instead looked at the living room window. 

The last lights of the sun were finally wearing away, Kodya could see from where he was on the couch. The dark midnight blue finally overcoming the light golden hue from the sun. 

_ It’s dusk- no twilight was it _ ? Kodya thought remembering how it was Gyrus’ favorite time of day in terms of the appearance of the sky.

He remembered it was when they had just started to be more than just friends, back when Gyrus’ hair was shorter than shoulder length and his own even shorter. He remembered leaning against a railing next to Gyrus waiting for Sylvia because she needed a ride home. They stood there quietly, Gyrus looking over at the sun setting while Kodya, not much of a ponderer, fiddled around with his phone. 

“Did you know twilight is my favorite time of day?” Gyrus said to fill in the silence. It was a common thing of his back then to throw random trivia to Kodya.

But this random fact was the first to leave him puzzled; it made Kodya turn his full attention to Gyrus ignoring the phone in favor of joining the conversation.

“I thought you’d like the night sky more since that's where all the stars actually are,” Kodya remembered saying, interested in the reason why Gyrus of all people would prefer this over a whole collection of starlights.

“Well yeah, but you can barely see stars at night Kodya,” Gyrus pointed out poking Kodya on the cheek, “Light pollution remember.”

Kodya frowned and patted Gyrus' hand away “I was talking in general.”

“But during twilight, you can see the stars too on the dusk side if you focus enough,” Gyrus said, “It's like a combination of all the stars. Also at night, you can't see the light of the most important star.”

_ The most impor-? The Sun?  _ Kodya asked himself too afraid to say it out loud in case his answer was wrong.

“I feel like a lot of people love the stars so far away that they forget that the most important one is the one most closest to us?” 

Eye contact was made and the metaphor was not lost on Kodya.

Kodya let out a breath “That’s a weird way to say you love dusk-”

“Twilight,” Gyrus smiled

Kodya blinked “Yeah dusk- twilight same thing.”

“It's twilight Kodya, not dusk. Dusk is when there is no more light left. There are different types too,”

“You're lying,” Kodya made a face of dismay.

“Yeah, it's the truth! There’s civil dawn, civil dusk, civil twilight, nautical dawn, nautical dusk, nautical twilight, astronomical dawn-”

“Господь,” Kodya groaned, “Can’t you astronomy geeks just name it what it is.”

“Wh-” Gyrus came closer to him, Kodya remembered his heart starting to pick up as Gyrus grabbed Kody by the hem of his sweater and pulled him in roughly to the point where there was hardly any space between them., “How dare you,” Gyrus laughed.

There lacked malice and there was even a smirk from Gyrus because of the way Kodya reacted. That was the day the kid started getting bolder than Kodya originally thought he would. 

…

The air conditioner hummed adding to the coolness of the room and how cold Kodya felt.

Not even a full hour without him and Kodya is already missing Gyrus. The fact frustrated Kodya.

It's wasn't like Kodya’s world revolved around Gyrus or anything… 

...Who exactly was he trying to fool?

The apartment door’s lock clicked and before Kodya had time to process the sound, Nephthys burst through the apartment door. Kodya almost fell off the couch. It didn't help when Nephthys turned on the lights without giving a heads up first. The light of the living room glared into his eyes so hard he had to cover his face.

“Черт возьми, Neph-”

“I came as soon as I heard,” Nephthys said as she saw Kodya laying on the couch, “Oh you poor thing, look at you all alone in this empty cold sad house.

“Don’t you worry Kody. I’m here to cheer you up!” Neph patted him on the head Kodya lightly whacked it off.

“I’m not a child, Neph. I don’t need cheering up,” Kodya said and Nephthys gave him a disbelieving look.

“Oh please, you love wallowing in sadness and loneliness, it fuels you,” Nephthys crossed her arms, “Me and Gyrus can’t leave you alone with nothing to do, you start thinking way too much.”

Kodya didn’t say anything on account of the fact that she was correct. Kodya saw Nephthys scan the area and her eyes landed on the bags full of clothes that Kodya had yet to put back in his closet.

“I swear she does this shit on purpose,” Kodya commented eyeing the bags with a frustrated stare.

“You’d think after all these years Maria would get tired of picking on you,” Nephthys laughed, “You know maybe it’s her way of showing that she’s accepted you into the family.”

Kodya gave Neph a look.

“I’m serious Kody. She annoys you just as she annoys Gyrus. I'm sure it’s because she sees you as a brother-in-law.” 

_ Brother-in-law _

Kodya liked the implication that word gave off.

“Plus I honestly can’t blame Maria for taking Gyrus away without telling you.” Nephthys said and Kodya shot her a look of betrayal, “What it’s true! You take up his time like there's no tomorrow. I’m glad he’s getting some one on one time with his sister.”

“And I get to spend time with you now,” Neph said sitting on the sofa with him, turning on the living room’s TV.

“As much as I find you and Gyrus absolutely  _ adorable  _ together, I sympathize with Maria. Gyrus monopolizes your time too much. What about me? I’m kind of like your family too.” Nephthys gave him a sad look and Kodya rolled his eyes. But Neph wasn’t wrong, she was the closest thing to family Kodya had...

“So that’s why I came up with an amazing plan. I was just thinking that since Gyrus is away with his sister for a week,” Nephthys smiled excitedly, “How about you join me on a trip to my home.”

Kodya’s face immediately took on a negative look. “Your home?”

“Yes, I'm going to visit my old home town and stay there for a bit,” Nephthys said and Kodya frowned. It looked like everyone was doing things except him.

“Нет, спасибо, but I appreciate you asking.” Kodya declined.

“Oh come on Kody I’m from the Central and you’ve never been so I want to show you the wonders of my home,” Nephthys expanded her arms out to emphasize ‘the wonder’ “Plus everything is going to be so cheerful during this time since there’s a royal wedding around the corner.”

“Royal wedding?” Kodya said distaste evident in his voice, “I’m not going to attend some royal wedding.”

“Why not?” Nephthys asked curiously. 

“What’s the point,” Kodya said, “I don’t like people who abuse their wealthy positions anyways.”

“Hphm you westerners are so iffy about royalty,” Nephthys scoffed, “The Queen does a fine job of running the continent thank you very much.”

“I heard she’s just using the East’s war to get more land,” Kodya murmured.

“That’s not true, she’s just protecting them from the war Kodya,” Neph said, “Yes a kingdom is getting absorbed but the princess really is getting married for true love.”

“And how would you know that?” Kodya could care less about fairy tale true loves.

“Oh believe me I know. The two of them are absolutely enamored with each other. They started off as friends just like how you and Gyrus did.”

‘Mhm” Kodya hummed and for some reason, Nephthys noticed that Kodya looked distant, “I just don't want to be involved in anything royal at all. I don't like them period.”

“You know, she's been through a tough life as a Queen and as a mother,” Neph said as she leaned closer, “Did you know that her son, the prince was kidnapped years ago? He was rescued but he never came back to the public eye; there are no photos of him on the internet. It's said he left the family permanently. The kid probably has trauma now.”

Kodya hummed uninterestedly, staring at his phone, “Tough luck. How the hell does a royal get kidnapped in the first place? That’s just poor security.”

Nephthys frowned at the harsh remark; she didn’t want to get in an argument with him right now. She gets it though she has an emotional attachment to the royals and he doesn’t. Kodya was born in the west and Neph in the Central; they both grew up with different values and governments. She decided to respect his wants even though they were childish. Despite that Nephthys still pouted at him. Sometimes Neph did see Kodya as a little brother since he sometimes acted like one.

“If you don’t want to go to a random wedding that’s fine,” Neph said, “But I at least want to travel with you to my continent. There are plenty of world monuments there to see. And the food there! Anything to stop you from being alone.”

Kodya thought about it for a while. It would be better than just waiting on Gyrus or Nephthys to return.

“Fine, fine,” Kodya gave in and Nephthys grinned in excitement, “I’ll go just no royalty.”

“Promise. Rule number one no royalty,” Nephthys clapped her hand once before getting up from the couch and picking up the black bags, “Look on the bright side it means that you don't have to put all your clothes back in the closet.”

“I guess,” Kodya said as he got up from the couch to help Nephthys pack his things but before he did he looked out the apartment window again watching the twilight slowly turn into dusk. "Astronomical twilight," Kodya said and then finally nervously sighed focusing on the bags and when to get a suitcase for his clothing. Maybe this trip will prove to be a useful distraction.

He just hoped nothing too terrible happens on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to write fan fiction, hope this is okay.


End file.
